dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King episode 46: Battle Royale 4
Dr. Cockroach calls the others to his lab. “What is it, Doc?” “Anyone remember that man in Mexico who we saved from Swift?” “Vaguely.” Susan said. He held up a card. “Jeholo Storm. Summon 12 Jeholopterus that form a storm cloud and send vines in the shape of lightning bolts down on the opponent. Cool.” “I’ve already named them. Jehol, Eholo, Holop, Olopt, Lopte, Opter, Pteru, Terus, Ethan, Ryan, Ursula, and Sam. “We didn’t have to fight to obtain it. You know what that means…” “Battle royale!” They spent an hour preparing, then hit the field. BOB summons Marven and Wide. Susan summons Sail, Pig, and Terry. Link summons Tongue, Merman, and Queen Red. Insecto summons Tweety, Meteor, and Paws. Dr. Cockroach summons Millipede, Eddie, and Club. Monger summons the Deinonychus Trio and Pachy. “You ready, BOB?” “Oh, yeah.” “Fusion Move! Blitz Spin Attack!” The Fusion Move defeats Merman. Terry attacks with Fire Scorcher and Volcano Burst, hitting Eddie both times. Insecto and Dr. Cockroach attack with Mayfly Metal Attack. “Fusion Move! Double Magma Blaster!” The clash of Fusion Moves results in Mayfly Metal Attack winning, and defeating Marven. “Fusion Move! Lightning Laser Recovery!” While Crystal boosts the teams of BOB, Susan, and Monger, a fusion of Lightning Strike and Laser Ray hits Eddie. They attack again, hitting Eddie again. Pig clashes heads with Eddie twice. Link, Insecto, and Dr. Cockroach attack with Tragedy of the Tornado Whip. Terry tries to counter with Tail Smash, but is defeated. They attack again, defeating Pig. Because her user was defeated, Crystal turns back into a card. Insecto and Dr. Cockroach hit Wide with Air-Raid Tornado. “Fusion Move! Lightning Ray!” The Fusion Move hits and defeats Queen Red. Insecto and Dr. Cockroach hit Wide with Ninja Blessing. Insecto forms Triple Sonic Blast, but it is countered by the Deinonychus’ Spinning Attack. Pachy hits Club with Quake Hit. Wide gets hit with Air-Raid Tornado. They attack with Mayfly Metal Attack. Sail tries to counter with Magma Blaster, but is overpowered. Wide is hit and defeated by the Fusion Move. They hit Sail with Air-Raid Tornado. Pachy hits Club with Head Driver. He follows up with Laser Ray. Sail is hit with Ninja Blessing. They hit him with Mayfly Metal Attack. Insecto fires a Triple Sonic Blast, but it is countered with Spinning Attack. Paws and Pachy clash heads. Insecto and Dr. Cockroach hit with Air-Raid Tornado. Millipede hits with Earthquake. They hit with Air-Raid Tornado. They clash Triple Sonic Blast vs Spinning Attack. They hit with Air-Raid Tornado. They clash Triple Sonic Blast vs Spinning Attack. They hit with Air-Raid Tornado. They clash Triple Sonic Blast vs Spinning Attack. Millipede hits with Earthquake. Paws and Pachy clash heads. They hit with Tragedy of the Tornado Whip, defeating Sail. They clash Triple Sonic Blast vs Spinning Attack. They hit with Air-Raid Tornado. They clash Triple Sonic Blast vs Spinning Attack. Paws and Pachy clash heads. The Deinonychus knock Eddie into Millipede and defeat both. Because their user was defeated, the Pteranodon Trio and Anurognathus Dozen turn back into cards. They hit with Tragedy of the Tornado. Pachy hits Club with Laser Ray. The Deinonychus hit Tweety and Meteor with Crossing Attack, defeating both. They clash Sonic Blast vs Spinning Attack. Paws hits with Air-Raid Storm. They clash Sonic Blast vs Spinning Attack. Pachy hits Club with Head Driver. Paws and Pachy clash heads, defeating both. The Deinonychus hit Club with Spinning Attack. They finish him off with Whip Attack. Tongue hits with Tragedy of the Sphere. The Deinonychus hit with Spinning Attack. They hit with Crossing Attack. Tongue hits with Tragedy of the Sphere. The Deinonychus hit with Spinning Attack. They use Dynamic Galaxy, but Tongue dodges and whips them across the face, defeating them. “I win again.” Current Team Tongue-25 Sail-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Terry-14 Wide-14 Club-13 Anurognathus Dozen-13 Paws-9 Pachy-9 Pteranodon Trio-9 Meteor-7 Tweety-7 Crystal-7 Pig-5 Eddie-5 Millipede-5 Marven-2 Queen Red-2 Merman-2